The Affair
by kulaguy2
Summary: Yoh x Anna. Anna finds out that Yoh is having an affair. How will she get Yoh back? Chapter 5 up.
1. The Discovery

This will be my first Shaman King fic without having a crossover. I hope you can enjoy it. This is set before the Shaman Fight Tournament.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters.  
Claimer: I own Sakura Misao so you can't have her.  
  
**.::The Affair::.**

**  
Chapter 1: The Discovery  
**  
"I know you're having an affair." Anna said to Yoh as he cooked their breakfast.  
  
"What?" Yoh asked. "I don't know what your talking about." he said as he put the food on the plate.  
  
"Don't give me any of that crap, Yoh. I know you're going out with that slut, Sakura Misao." Anna said, glaring at Yoh.  
  
"I still don't know what you're talking about. Now, eat your food, Anna, while its still hot."  
  
Suddenly Anna pulled the tablecloth off the table, dropping the food and plates to the floor. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!?!" Anna yelled. "I've seen you kissing her between classes."  
  
"Now I have to clean up this mess."  
  
"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!" Anna yelled.  
  
"OKAY FINE, I ADMIT IT!!" Yoh yelled back, surprising Anna. "I am going out with Sakura. But why do you care? You never care about me. You're torturing me everyday for no good reason. I am out of here." Yoh walked angrily to the living room and grabbed his backpack. Then he walked out of the house and slammed the front door. Anna just stood there, surprised that Yoh shouted back at her.  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOH!!!" Anna shouted. "YOU'RE CLEANING UP THIS MESS!!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!" Yoh shouted from outside.  
  
"Hey, Yoh." Manta said, running up to his friend. "Why are you yelling?"  
  
"Let's just get to school early. I'll explain on the way." Yoh said to him. A couple minutes later, Yoh started to explain what happened. "Anna found out."  
  
"Found out about what?" Manta asked.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Oh, how did she find out?"  
  
"She said she knew for awhile."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I dunno. I just don't know." By this time, they had already reached the school. "Come on, let's go get out stuff. I'll figure it out at lunch." During the next couple of classes, Yoh and Manta avoided Anna. Later, Yoh walked up to Sakura. Sakura was around the same height as Yoh. She had long black hair that fell to her shoulders and she also had light brown skin. She wore her hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were a light green color. "Hey, Sakura, Anna knows." Yoh said to her.  
  
"She does?" Sakura asked. "How did she find out?"  
  
"I dunno. She did say she knew it for a while." Yoh responded. "How about we just get our lunch now?"  
  
"Alright, Yoh." she grabbed his hand and led him to the lunch room. Anna glared at the happy couple but noticed Manta trailing behind them. She walked behind him and picked the little boy up.  
  
"Hey, let go!!" Manta shouted, not knowing his captor. He turned around and noticed it was Anna. "Eeep!!! Uhhh..... hi Anna." Manta said, trying to escape her grasp.  
  
"You're coming with me." she brought him outside to the schoolyard.  
  
"HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!!" but Manta's pleas were ignored. The kids were either too scared of Anna or wasn't paying attention.  
  
Anna then held Manta high in the air at the edge of the football field. "Okay, maggot, you better give me some answers or you will be going through some shaman training."  
  
"But I'm not a shaman." Anna then slapped him.  
  
"Shut up!" Anna yelled. "Now tell me how long Yoh and Sakura have been going out." she said angrily.  
  
"Th-they've b-been going out f-for a couple of m-months now." Manta stuttered.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked.  
  
"B-because Yoh and Sakura told me not to tell you." Suddenly Anna threw Manta as far as she could. Manta was sent a little bit past the halfway mark of the football field. Luckily he managed to land on his bottom. He then ran back in the school, crying. Anna walked angrily back to the lunch room. When she got in, she saw Manta whining to Yoh and Sakura. Anna decided to avoid them until after school.  
  
"What did she do to you?" Sakura asked him.  
  
Manta sniffled. "She threw me past the halfway mark of the football field."  
  
"Wow, she's got an arm." Yoh said. Then he laughed.  
  
"It's not funny." Manta whined.  
  
"Just try to stay near us." Sakura said to him. "She can't fight all three of us. Yoh even has a samurai ghost with him."  
  
"How did you know that?" Manta asked her.  
  
"Yoh told me." Sakura answered. Then she started to eat her food and Yoh did the same. Manta decided to not eat lunch, afraid of what might happen when he was alone in the line.  
  
After school, Yoh and Sakura walked Manta back to his house. "Bye you two." Manta said as he walked inside. Yoh and Sakura waved back and then walked to Sakura's house.  
  
When they arrived, Sakura asked, "So what are you going to do, Yoh? I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of Anna. So I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, Yoh." she kissed him and then walked inside to her house. Yoh walked back to his home, ready to face Anna.

* * *

Yeah I know it's short compared to my other fanfic chapters. So Please R/R


	2. Moving Out

Wow now that was the most number of reviews I have gotten. Thanks. Here's the next chapter and don't worry because this will end in a Yoh/Anna way. Also this happens before the Shaman King Tournament so they don't know Horo Horo or Hao and I doubt Ren would go out with Anna and Anna will be a little OOC in this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or its characters.  
Claimer: But I do own Sakura Misao.  
  
**Chapter 2: Moving Out  
**  
Yoh arrived at his house and entered quietly. He walked to the kitchen and saw that the mess from earlier today was still there. Then he walked to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Anna sitting on the bed. "Hello, Yoh." she said in her harsh voice.  
  
"Hello, Anna." Yoh said as he pulled a suitcase from the closet and started filling it with his clothes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"I am packing up my clothes."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I am moving out."  
  
"What do you mean you're moving out? You are staying here Yoh." Yoh grabbed a box under in his bed. It was filled with his savings. He stuffed it in his pockets and then turned and left the room. "COME BACK HERE YOH!!!" Anna yelled. Yoh ignored this. She ran out of the room and managed to catch up to him. "Wait, Yoh."  
  
"For what? For you? You never loved me. You tortured me everyday for no good reason and you yelled at me even when I was nice to you." Yoh said to her. "Sakura actually loves me and she doesn't yell at me."  
  
"But you shouldn't leave." Anna said, her voice breaking.  
  
"Give me one good reason."  
  
"I-I...." Anna said.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I..... don't want you to leave."  
  
"Pfft. I don't care. I am out of here. Go find someone else to torture and boss around." Yoh started to walk but Anna clung to him. He pushed her hand off him and walked out of the house.  
  
Depression. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. These feelings mixed together within Anna. She fell to the ground and cried, wanting to see Yoh, wanting to see him smile and listen to his laugh. "I...... love....... you, Yoh." she murmured to herself. Anna then got up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She closed the front door and then walked to her room. She lied down on the bed and cried. She wanted Yoh back.  
  
Yoh walked to the graveyard. He sat down on the hill overlooking it and sighed. Just then Amidamaru appeared next to him. "Did I..... did I do the right thing, Amidamaru?"  
  
"I do not know, Lord Yoh." Amidamaru answered.  
  
Yoh stood up. "So I'll guess we'll have to find another place to live now." he said. He then walked towards Manta's house. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and Manta answered it.  
  
"Hey, Yoh. What's with the suitcase?" he asked.  
  
"I moved out." he answered simply.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Manta screamed. "Is Anna after you?"  
  
"I don't think so. But can I stay here for a while until I can find another place to live?"  
  
"Sure." Manta said. "My parents wouldn't mind. Come on in. You can sleep in my room."  
  
_**The next day**_  
  
"Hey, Yoh. Hey Manta" Sakura said to the two of them.  
  
"Oh, hey Sakura." Yoh said as he closed his locker.  
  
"Hi." Manta responded.  
  
"So what did Anna do to you?" she asked him.  
  
"Tried to stop me from moving out." Yoh answered.  
  
"What?!" Sakura asked, surprised. "You moved out?"  
  
"Yeah." Yoh said nonchalantly. Then the bell rang.  
  
"I gotta go now." Sakura said. "Bye, Yoh." she kissed him on the cheek and left. Manta and Yoh walked to their home room and noticed Anna wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Anna?" Yoh asked Manta as he sat down.  
  
"I dunno." Manta answered, sitting next to Yoh.  
  
A couple minutes later, the door opened. "You're late, Ms. Kyouyama." the teacher said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." she said as she sat on a chair far away from Yoh. Anna was in her usual harsh attitude.  
  
Later, during P.E. the boys had to play basketball while the girls played tennis. While Anna was getting the racket she saw Sakura talking to some of her friends. Anna hid behind the bushes and listened. "Are you still going out with that dork, Yoh?" one of them said.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said. "He actually believes I like him. He even moved out of his house to stay away from Anna." Then they laughed.  
  
"So when are you gonna break up with him?" another girl asked.  
  
"In a couple of days." Sakura answered. "The look on his face will be satisfying enough." Then they laughed again.  
  
Anna gasped. "I have to tell Yoh." she ran into the gym to tell him.

* * *

Ooh cliffhanger. How will Yoh react? I think you already know. Please R/R 


	3. Surprising Twist

WOAH!!! I haven't updates for over 2 months. Sorry about that. I get **3 tests** a week. Can you believe that? Anyways, this 3 day weekend will help me catch up with all my fanfics. Now on with the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters

Claimer: But I do own Sakura Misao

**Chapter 3: Suprising Twist  
**

Anna ran inside the gym and looked for Yoh. She doesn't see Yoh but she sees Manta being beaten in basketball by the other, taller boys. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Manta looked up and noticed who it was. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Manta screams, trying to escape Anna's grasp. The other boys just ignored him and continued their game.

Anna pulled Manta to a corner of the room. Then she lifts him off the ground and says harshly, "Where's Yoh?"

"H-he went to the b-bathroom." Manta stutters.

Anna drops him carelessly and trudges to the front of the boys' locker room. She stood by the wall until Yoh came out, not noticing her. Anna immediately grabs Yoh and pushes him to the wall. "What do you want?" Yoh asks nicely, afraid of what she might do.

"I have to tell you something about Sakura." Anna responds, her voice becoming more distressed.

"What is it?" Yoh asks nonchalantly.

"She doesn't really love you, Yoh. I overheard her talking to her friends talking about you and they all think you are a dork." Yoh gasps. "I know this might be hard to handle, Yoh but..."

"I can't believe you go so far as to lie, Anna." Yoh says angrily.

"What?!" Anna asked, surprised. "I am not lying. She really doesn't love you."

"Yeah, right." Yoh says sarcastically. "If that's it, bye." Yoh began to walk toward the basketball court when Anna held onto his hand tightly.

"I'm not lying, Yoh. Please believe me." Anna begged, tears forming at her eyes.

Yoh pushes off her hand. "Nice acting, Anna." Then he ran to the basketball court and sat on the bench.

Anna wiped the tears off her face and ran into one of the bathroom stalls of the girls' locker room. She stayed there and cried until the bell rang. Anna immediately wiped the tears off her face and walked out. At that moment, Sakura and her friends bumped into her. "Crying like a big baby." Sakura said to Anna.

"I wasn't crying." Anna yelled back.

"Well then what's with the red circles around your eyes?" Sakura asked. Anna stayed quiet. "I knew it."

"Why are you doing this to me and Yoh?" Anna asked.

"Do you really wanna know why?"

"Yes." Anna answered.

"I'll tell you after school. Meet me at the entrance." Sakura said. Then she and her friends went to their lockers and started to change back into their school clothes. Anna did the same thing.

When the last school bell rang, Anna grabbed the bag from her locker and waited at the school entrance. After a couple of minutes later, she saw Sakura kiss Yoh goodbye. Yoh and Manta walked toward Manta's house and Sakura walked up to Anna. "Now tell me why you are doing this." Anna said quickly.

"Oh, being a little impatient." Sakura said.

"JUST TELL ME NOW!!" Anna screamed while some kids stared at the two of them.

"Fine. I'll tell you why. Do you know Ren and Jun Tao?"

Anna thought for a second. "Yes. I remember them."

"Well I am their sister." Sakura said.

* * *

Yes, I know very short chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please R/R. 


	4. Explanation

The next chapter is here. I can finally start working on my fanfics more because I don't have to babysit. YAY!! Anyways, after reading this chapter, check out my 3 other fanfics: _Traveling Through Realities_, _Galaxy Police Adventure_ and _Adventures in Marriage_. They are digimon fanfics but the Shaman King characters have some cameos in them. Also, _Adventures in Marriage _is far from over so don't think I am finished with it. So let's start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters  
Claimer: But I own Sakura Misao

**Chapter 4: Explanation  
**

"W-what?" Anna asked. "What do you mean you're their sister? You don't even have the same last name as them." Anna argued.

Sakura started to get angry. "I am Ren's older sister and Jun's younger sister. I was born without any shamanic powers whatsoever." She explained angrily. "My family shunned me and kept me a secret because of the shame. They kicked me out years ago. Luckily, a human family adopted me and has been taking care of me since. When I heard about my brother and sister losing against Yoh, I knew it was my chance to get back into my family. Because I don't have any powers, I'm gonna destroy the next best thing, Yoh's heart. After I'm done, he won't have the will to fight and then I can finally go back to my family with pride." Sakura then laughed. "And you cannot stop me."

"Yes, I can." Anna shouted to her.

"How?" Sakura asked. "If you try to stop me, Yoh will get even madder at you and if you try to tell him, he won't believe you." Sakura laughed again and then walked toward her adoptive parents' house.

"I'll think of a way." Anna said under her breath. Then she started to walk toward her house.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Gomen. I have a **REALLY** bad case of writer's block plus I am mostly concentrating on my other fanfic _Adventures in Marriage_. I am so far behind. So once I can figure out what happens next, I'll update _The Affair_ as soon as I can. Sorry again for the short chapter. 


	5. Spying

Sorry about not updating for a while. I have been preparing for finals for months and hopefully I pass. Here's the next chapter of _The Affair_. I hope you fans like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King  
Claimer: But I do own Sakura Misao

**Chapter 5: Spying**

Anna ran back to her house as fast as she could. When she arrived, she ran to her room and got her video camera. She put in a blank tape and set it on her table. She went around the house until she found a dictionary. She took off the dust cover, making sure the cover of the book was blank and then cut out enough of the middle part of the dictionary pages to put the video camera in. She put it in and altered the dictionary enough until it was hard to see the video camera inside but the camera was still able to see well. Anna got a gold marker and wrote, _How to Gain Shamanic Powers _on the cover, making sure it looked authentic. Smiling to herself, she put it on the table and also put another blank tape next to it.

_**The next day**_

Anna got dressed and ready for school. She ate breakfast, and when it was time to go, she grabbed her backpack and her converted dictionary and walked to school in an almost happy mood. When she arrived, she got her things from her locker and turned on the video camera when no one was looking. Shouldering her backpack, Anna looked for Sakura.

When she saw her, Anna hid behind a door and made sure the video camera in the converted dictionary pointed at Sakura's group. Anna listened very closely to their conversation.

"I think today is the day to break up with Yoh. I'll do it after school." Sakura said.

"Finally!" one of her friends said. "This will be sweet."

"Yeah, I've always hated that idiot. I mean, he's a creep that can talk to ghosts." another girl said. Then, she noticed Anna. "Hey there, Anna."

Anna froze. Picking up the converted dictionary, she got up and walked away. "What were you doing there, Anna?" Sakura asked.

"I dropped my things so I was picking them up." Anna answered as Sakura and her friends advanced toward her.

"That's not what it looked like. It looked like you were spying on us." Anna faltered. "Listen, I'm warning you, Anna. If you do tell anything about this to Yoh, I will hunt you down myself and make sure I seek my revenge upon you." The bell rang and the kids in the hall walked to their 1st period class.

During the lunch, the principal approached Anna. "Ms. Kyouyama, you have been late several times to class so we will need to talk in my office." he said. "Just leave your stuff in your locker and follow me."

Anna sighed and did as he said. Little did she know, Sakura had seen the whole thing and waited until the two were out of sight. Immediately, she put in the combination to Anna's locker and opened it. (A/N: Sakura had gotten the combination earlier from her friends and she kept it for later use.) Looking inside, she spotted the converted dictionary. '_How to Gain Shamanic Powers. Anna had a book on this. I must have it.'_ she thought as she opened the book and found the video camera. '_What the heck? What's this doing in here?'_ She looked at the pages and noticed it was just a mutilated dictionary. Then she grabbed the camera and turned it on, watching the tape. Noticing that Anna had recorded her conversation, she spotted the blank tape in the locker. Turning off the video camera and switching the tapes, she returned it to the converted dictionary and fixed Anna's locker, making sure it didn't look like she was there. Then she smiled to herself, closed the locker, threw the first tape in the garbage and left.

Returning from the principal's office after receiving a week of detention, Anna opened the locker and grabbed her video camera. Then she ran to the cafeteria to show Yoh. Spotting him with Sakura and Manta, she walked over there. "Yoh." Anna said.

"What is it?" Yoh asked tiredly.

"I have proof that Sakura doesn't care about you." Anna said, turning on the video camera.

As the screen turned on, all it showed was darkness. "Looks more like darkness than me not caring for Yoh." Sakura said.

"Shut up." Anna said.

"Hey don't say that to her." Yoh responded.

Anna fast forwarded to the end of the tape and rewinded to the beginning but nothing appeared but darkness. "You did this, didn't you Sakura?" Anna said.

"Did what?" Sakura said innocently.

"You switched the tapes." Anna responded.

"Anna." Yoh said getting up. "Leave me and Sakura alone. I am tired of you trying to prove that Sakura doesn't love me. I know she does. So I don't ever want to see or hear you ever again." He grabbed his lunch tray and walked away while Manta and Sakura followed.

Anna looked at the clock. It was 12:13 and school ended at 3:00. '_I have less than 3 hours to stop Sakura from breaking Yoh's heart.' _Then Anna ran back to her locker to put her stuff away.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well I guess I'll type to you later. 


End file.
